Psycho
by RU771AN
Summary: A murderous human named John lands in the evertree forst with his trusty knife,he finds weird speaking horses...and well you guess the rest. Rated T for gore and death,if you dont want to read anything killy then dont,moronic reviews are not accepted. Im serious,this is not for minors.
1. trees

Well Ive being having a look at the storys on MLP and there isnt anything about murdering the cast with a knife,so well someone has to do it.  
If you dont want to read about something gory and horraible then please,exit now.

For all of you who WANT to read something like this,then well enjoy..it may not be what everyone wants or is expecting but I have alot of ideas for this.  
This story is going to be about a murderous human who lands in Equestria...and when he sees ponies talking english...(First person).  
**  
BOLD** is important information._ITALCIS _is either thoughts or a second narration.

* * *

**EVERTREE FOREST-MIDNIGHT-John(Human).**

First a flash of blue light,then my prison cell was no longer around me...  
Where the fuck am I?,just now I was in my lovely prison cell and now...in a forest...yes a big lovely forest the strangest and most retarded tress imaginable._At least I have my trusty knife,its called "chopper".  
_

I picked myself up and began to asses the situation."Right, knife...check,clothes...check,now idea where the fuck I am...check,everythings well!".I talked to tress in this place were weird and retarded,not to mention that it was bloody freezing!, I was wearing was the awful but comfy prison jacket,but in this cold weather I wouldnt last long."Come on,where the fucks shelter or...hello tree"I manically cackled as my two foot long knife bit into the tree,soon cutting a hole large enough for my thin frame to go in. It was all safe and snuggly,since this werid show had happened. _Ruining my beauty sleep more like._I was starting to get tired and cold so I decided to have a little rest with nature.

**7:03PM.**" Winter wrap up winter wrap up!".The fuck is that.  
"Winter wrap up,winter wrap up!".English voices huh?,I suppose they can give me some food.  
"Becuase tommorow spring is here!"._Sounds retarded,better kill them before I start singing the shitty "wrap up"song too._ So I climbed out of the tree silent and slowly,sniffing the air and scanning for any threats. There were none,but there was a sound of many footsteps being heard about 25metres from my current poisiton,and horses trotting._Horses make good soup,slice slice slice._I cut my finger with the two foot long knife,a sign that I was ready to kill.  
Crawling over to where the shitty song was still being played,through the bushes I went._The fuck?,just horses?.  
_"Winter wrap up,winter up".The horses were singing...in english. I had seen many weird things in my life but this just took the cake...well if I had any cake. They didnt seem to spot me so I readied my arms and knife.

Mentally judging the trajectory and aiming for the biggest,I threw chopper into a big blue stallions chest._One down,five to go._ His screams faded as he died,I ran towards the herd of horses,they were all in shock and I took them all apart...one by one.  
"Die die die die DIEEEE!"I screamed as chopper stabbed and helped me kill the retarded horses.

Very soon it was over,chopper was stained with blood and I know had plently of apples to eat and some kind of cider?,to drink._There must be a settelment of these "horses"somewhere. Aha,lights._  
After reaching the edge of the forest in around three minutes I was greeted by lights from a mile away and a sign board in front of me.

"Welcome to ponyville".


	2. Celestia

Im in a good mood now,just seen a moron walk into a pole with his I-PAD,damm funny.  
Anyway,time to murder more ponies!.

* * *

**Ponyville highway:10:34AM.  
**  
I walked along what looked like a highway,although there was only carts with horses...pulled by horses which was quite weird. Some horses also had wings and even horns. _Im enjoying this,cant remember taking any drugs. _By any chance this was a good dream,I even felt the cold!.  
"What if this isnt a dream...and Im stuck here...with a bunch of retarded horses".I said outloud,wondering what if it wasnt a dream.

Either way,my shoes were getting worn out after over three hours of constant walking and killing,I had already run out of apples and "Ponyville"was more than just a village or I would be very annoyed."Hey you,what are you?".A bunch of...army horses?approached me,with some kind of weird spears.  
"What are you,your a horse and your talking...retard".I answered back,curious to what was going on. I started walking quickly awa._With chopper hidden I might be able to make a run for it and gut anything that gets too close._  
Well in the end,I didnt get far as I was lifted into the air by a army horse with its magical horn of magicness."Let me down,or...Im going to fucking kill you horse!"I shouted at it,midly angry."SHUT IT,you will be transported off to canterlot and tired for".The leader of them held out a clipboard read out a few facts about where I would be transported to. He didnt finish it as he looked like he was having trouble saying it.  
"For...desecration of the evertree forest,and the cold blooded of 23ponies,colts,fillies and mares and stallions".He finished it and I was promtly knocked out by some kind of his retarded horse magic.

* * *

**Canterlot trail chamber:13:23.  
**  
I woke up in chains and was hackeled to a large wall while hundreads of these...horses?,or were they ponies..._ I think pony is more fitting._ Right so I was being..."trailed" by hundreads of ponies,some of them were judges,some were jury and a large one looked like the one that was going to kill me.  
"Take your time,Ive been on death row for two years now".I shouted manically,attracting gasps from everypony in the room. Apparently it was a mystery that I could even talk._Shit wheres chopper?._  
I couldnt feel chopper in my clothes,even though my hands were tied I could have felt my beloved knife,but she wasnt there. "Listen four legged creature".A powerful voice of authority echoed around the room.

All of the ponies were on thier kness,since mine were not tired I was probberly expected to bow down to this...large white and with the most stupid maned pony I have ever seen. "Bow down to princess Celestia creature..."One of the "guard" ponies next to me agriely whispered. "Thanks for the horses name dumbass".I kicked him and her fell over forwards._That was funny._

The princess after around a minute of ponies bowing down to her,came over and stared at me. I stared back motionless,giving her the look of death that entered the fear in people when I looked at her._Aha,shes looking back...royalty or not your fucked when I get out of this. _Apparenlty my glare worked and she lost the staring contest.  
"I dont know what are you,but Im thankful I dont".She roared,blowing back her massive mane and reavealling both eyes.  
"Im a human,guess you dont know what that is huh..."Celestia". I delebriatly said her name last and suggestive. That really put the spear up her royal arse.  
"You come here...murder MY PEOPLE and then ACT like its not your fault,DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHO YOU KILLED!".She screamed,upset that I was annoying her.  
"Well listen here "pony",nothing you can do will change my mind,and when I get out of these chains...Im going to give you a piece of chopper".I slowly said back,infurtiating the princess.  
"Oh no you wont,cause your little knife is right here!".A rainbow mane coloured pony shouted out,holding out chopper.  
"Tell me,have you ever heard of capital punishment,cause I bet this is what you were destinated for orginally you could son of a bitch".Celestia hoof slapped her,I felt my nose bleed and my right eye went dead._Your going to pay for that._

"You think your going to live dont you...".She spoke again,smug and confident that I would be crying by now.  
"Yes I do,becuase this is nothing compared to the electric chair Celestia,call me John cause thats going to be the final thing you hear".I replied,enjoying this convosation.  
"We have a electric chair,I was going to execute you myself...but being fried might just suit you...John".That was the last thing I heard before I was knocked out again for the second time in the day.  
I swear that a bunch of ponies,six of them was staring at me...


	3. Demon

Ohh sounds like Celesitas pissed,well the review,I laughed...more gore GOT IT!.And now for the feared electric chair...bzzzzzzz.

* * *

**Canterlot Dungons-Electric chair "Sparkle box":18:23.**

So Im strapped down to a electric chair,what I was intended for on death row,although I never imagined that Celestia,and six ponies who were grouped together and a bunch of others had come to see my excecution.  
Wait,the rainbow coloured pony still has my knife...little does she know,it only likes me. _I may have a way out._  
"Human John,you are sentenced to death by electruction for multiple murder and desecration".A offical looking pony "offically"said,reading from some parchment.  
Celestia looked at me,all smug and conifdent that I was going to get my just desserts.  
"Any last words...John?".She asked me,leaning in so I could see her pupils and her make up. I looked her in the eye."You know Celestia,in my world you would look like a prostitute".I laughed at her,feeding off the ponies hatred.

"Im going to enjoy watching you die!".She used her magic to pop one of my eyes,I felt the eye come out of the socket and roll around on the floor._Never had much use for that eye anyway,looks like Choppers ready to go._  
"My two foot long knife wasnt any ordinary knife,after murdering a bunch of priests,I had prayed to the dark gods to bless my knife with thier unholy powers,and so when it felt hate and anger,the knife could act on its own,not to mention that it had acted on its own accord several times in the past.

One of the Ponies saw me looking at it."Hes useless without his little knife,throw it away this instant!".Celestia commanded and the rainbow maned pony did just that. Unfortunalty,Chopper didnt want to go.

As soon as she threw it,Chopper turned around and buried herself in the ponies ponys throat was cut out as the knife went deeper and deeper until it was fully inside her. "Abomaination,QUICK kill it!".  
And so I was electrified. The burning sensation of cooking to death was annoying to say,I felt my veins pop and my blood my organs felt ready to blow and my chest expanded. But I didnt die. Even though I was on fire and litreally burning,I wasnt at all bothered,since there was just a dream. The audience looked shocked as I didnt die.  
"..."Celesita didnt say anything,as Chopper was pulled out of dead ponies mutilated body."Hey Celestia,say Equestria!".My knife was glowing red and my idea came out.  
"CHOPPER".I shouted before she could say it. "Equestria".The deed was done as the knife heard it from another being.

The lights went black and infused by the power of the dark gods,I took of my chains and stood my knuckles and hearing the snap of joints,I rasied out a open hand and Chopper flew it,with her in my hand I felt ready to kill again.  
The lights came back on and I flew at Celestia."An eye for a eye".I remakred,grinning at her terrifed expression. Since she was stunned as I cut out her eye ball,all the other ponies were.  
Siezing the chance I picked up Celestia and strapped her in the still running electric chair,her screams were amazing as she was killed by her own execuation systems. She didnt stop screaming until her mane went crispy and fell off,only then did the other ponies realise what was going to happen.

I sliced through the five ponies like they were nothing,soon Chopper and I were covered in thier blood,next targets were the royal guards that came down nervously to check.I pounced on them like a big cat after its prey.I ripped heads off and disectaed thier bodys quicker than I had ever done.  
**IIIII...AMMMM...HUNGRY.**Choppers denomic voice roared and I let the knife destroy all of Canterlot in a mass of black tentacles and wires.


	4. Chair

Well Celesitas burned to death,Twilight and that lot have been sliced apart by a demonly possesed knife,but Im not done yet!. Maybe...just maybe there might be a happy ending!.

* * *

**EQUESTRIA-DAY NUMBER2:12:00.  
**  
Canterlot was buried under the ground as Chopper did her work perfectly,the dark gods would be pleased. Now stood before me all of the citizens of Equstria,no doubt wanting to kill me.

I couldnt destroy them all on my own,even with Chopper,but she had her own see after burning Celestia,Chopper had taken the ponies horn off,and now the most powerful magic of all was in my hands.  
"Look before me,I am your DEATH!".I screamed as I raised the horn to the sky,then Chopper too. They connected and the sky turned blood red,a sign of the dark gods blessings.  
"Be praised with these offerings,and turn this worthy horn and your own blessed knife with your greatest powers,and allow me to vanquish my foes!".My voice was amplifed with the knife and the horn.  
As a sign of thier appectence,the ponies before me exploded internally.  
"Thank you,o mighty ones!".

* * *

**Location: Florence, Colorado**:**ADX Florence Facility.  
**"Get up you piece of shit,its time for the chair!".The guards dragged me out of my bed and beat me up before I was transffered to the chair room.  
I had enjoyed my dream as I walked through the prison for the last time,this would be the final time I would ever see the bright white walls,the smell of life and the rubbish meals. I was already bound and gagged so I couldnt speak or rebel agasint my will,but I was fine infact.

My steps rebounded off the hard floor as my prison jacket was filed away and Chopper was found,she went away to her own little hell.  
The guards walked me to my death,but infact I wasnt really bothered.A few days ago I had been dreading this since I was on deathrow for two years before I was finally convicted to electruction by a damm chair. I wasnt fearing death,I had my fun by murdering ponies in a dream and well being convicted to a death similiar to this for doing THAT was enough to creep the people watching me die,the smile on my face never broke.  
Even when I was strapped in tight and bound to my death I didnt reply or try to break free.  
Even when the electricity went on and I was stuck by the chairs horrific power I didnt say anything.  
Even when my flesh became crispy and when I screamed for death in my final moments.  
Even when I saw what awaited me in when my brain began to shut down.  
Even when my ribcage became to fold under the pressue.  
Even when my heart stopped beating.  
Even when Chopper,my beloved knife broke to pieces in a room over four KM away.  
Even when I could breath no more and my eyesight faded into blackness.  
Even when I realised that...it was just a dream.


End file.
